Girlfriend Or Fiancee
by natsume.hyuuga.STSE
Summary: She cried. He had remembered her as someone else. He cried. The one he loves left him. Nobara, Mikan, Natsume. The trio have been involved in a marriage and relationship. "I know. I know you still love her, Natsume. I'm just a replacement." She smiled sadly. "No! Please, stop making me feel guilty." He pleaded. It was painful to make the choice. R&R!
1. Their Meeting

_A.N So... This idea just struck me when I'm watching a show half way. Hehe... Weird, ain't it? But anyway, here's Grilfriend or Fiancee! Review please! _

A raven entered the door of the mansion with a girl by his side. He held onto her hand tightly, not knowing what was stored inside for them. They walked towards the living room. Three ravens were sitting on the couch, waiting for their arrival.

"Mum, dad, Aoi, meet my fiancee, Nobara Ibaragi." The raven with the name Natsume Hyuuga annouced. Three ravens turned and faced the couple. Natsume's father,Ioran Hyuuga furrowed his eyebrows together. Nobara Ibaragi is sure beautiful. But she lacked something. What was that something, neither Ioran nor Kaoru (Natsume's mother) could tell. They had heard of Natsume's and Nobara's love story from Aoi Hyuuga, the little sister of Natsume. It was said that they met in a cafe when a drunken man budged into the cafe and started touching Nobara. Natsume, being a helpful man punched the guy and pulled Nobara out of the cafe. Yes, that was their first meeting. What adds on to their love story was nothing special. They went to Theme Park and play all day after the cafe incident. After, they exchanged numbers and hang out for a year and Natsume proposed to Nobara.

That was when it hit them. There was nothing special about the love story between Nobara and Natsume. No hurt, no arguement, nothing. Now, all three raven's eyebrows furrowed together. What should they do? A relationship that was so smooth, it might be broken in just a few seconds. Because that relationship did not gone through any events that made them weak. Kaoru and Aoi remained their silence. They knew Ioran was thinking of a plan to test Natsume and Nobara's relationship. Natsume gave Nobara's hand a light squeeze, signaling that whatever happens, he would still be with her. Nobara gave Natsume a smile in return. She trusted Natsume and she always will. They waited patiently for either Ioran, Kaoru or Aoi to speak. Finally, Ioaran broke the silence.

"Natsume, so this is the girl you choose? I thought you would have a better taste. Ibaragi from the Ibaragi Corp.? You know very well that we are the first richest company in the world when Ibaragi is only the fifth richest don't you? You wish to marry a girl like... this?" Ioran challenged. The temperature in the room dropped immediatley. Nobara's face showed hurt, Aoi and Kaoru's face was shocked from how impolite Ioran sound, Natsume's face showed anger. He tightened his hold around Nobara's hand.

"Yes. I choose her. I wish to marry her. She is the only girl except those in our family that made me smile and laugh truelly. I love her, dad. I always had and I always will." Natsume replied with a serious tone. Nobara's face relaxed a little. Another three Hyuugas were glad that Natsume had the will and courage to tell everyone how serious he is in the relationship. But the way Nobara was cowarding behind Natsume made them a little disgusted. Come on, I mean, she could not expect Natsume to always protect her. Especially when there are business gathering. To add on with that, they are the Hyuuga's for god sake. All Hyuugas, no matter what gender are they, they should be able to defend themselved and be prepared for some insult at any time of the day. Even if they were hurt by a certain insult, they should not show it. Hence, Nobara failed their expectations. Natsume had observed Ioran, Kaoru and Aoi's objection of their wedding. He have to talk before them. Before all the hopes are gone.

"All I need now is a nod from the three of you. A nod and we can prepare the wedding ourselves." Natsume said. However, that speech of his did not made any of the three Hyuugas change their mind. It only made them even more determined in their decision.

"I object." Ioran was the first to say his objection.

"Mum and I object too." Aoi said. Natsume looked angry and... shocked? Nobara on the other hand looked shattered. It would only be a while that they are in pain. Once they are over it, they would find someone that is even more suitable for them.

"Neither of you are going to object! I'm gonna be her groom and she's gonna be my bride and that's decided! Neither of you shall object!" Natsume screamed with anger. However, a sentence from Ioran shut him up.

"It is either you marry her and get no inheritance or you marry the girl we choose for you and get your full inheritance." Ioran sad sternly. He wanted the best for his son and he would definitley not change his mind. Natsume was wondering which choice was more worth it. Since he was young, he worked his ass off just to get the inheritance of the Hyuuga Corp. But now, it'll be gone if he marry Nobara! Which was more worth it? The one he worked for since he was young or the one he love truly? This time, Nobara was the one who speak up.

"Nat... forget about me. Get your inheritance you wanted since you were young. Even if I'm not with you, remember that I'll love you forever. I'm going to marry to someone from America. It was arranged by my parents... It was said that if your family reject me, then I shall go... That's it... Goodbye Nat. I'll love you forever... Even if I'm someone's bride..." Nobara mumbled in a volume that everyone could hear. Before Natsume could say anything, she ran. Natsume was about to go after her when Ioran said a word. Inheritance. And that made Natsume stopped dead in his tracks, clenching his fists. Natsume yelled with frustration as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was the first time he cry ever since he grew up. Of course, it break his parents and Aoi's heart to see Natsume in that state. But it was for his own good. They only wanted the best for him. Natsume dashed back into his room and destroy everything in his room. He smashed the mirror into pieces. Of course, his hands bleed due to the impact.

The three Hyuugas sighed as they decided to visit Kaoru's best friend since they were young, Yuka Yukihara. Natsume needed some time alone. They left and drove to Yuka's house. They pressed the doorbell and a beautiful brunette opened the door for them. Yukihara Corp., the second most richest company in the world.

"Aunt Kaoru! Uncle Ioran! Aoi!" The brunette screamed with joy as she gave them each a tight bear hug.

"Mi...kan...chan... Can't... breathe..." All of the three Hyuugas breathe out.

"Sorry!" Mikan exclaimed and kept on apologising. They laughed at Mikan's reaction and told her that there were no need to do so. Mikan just smiled. Yes, the brunette was Mikan Yukihara Sakura. A cheerful girl. This time, another two brunette came to the door.

"Mikan Yukihara Sakura! Have you been making Ioran, Kaoru and Aoi suffocating again?!" Izumi Yukihara, Mikan's father bellowed in an angry tone. "Apologise now!" Ioran laughed.

"She had already apologised to us for god-knows-how-many-times." Ioran defended Mikan.

"Wah! Uncle Ioran! Save me from daddy monster!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran behind Ioran and use him like a shield. This time, everyone laghed. Even though Mikan is already 17 year old, she still sound and act like a kid. But even though she act like a kid, that was only for people she is close with. Whenever there is business gathering, she would become a grown up, matured, confident women. And everyone saw that side of her. Whenever she got insulted, she would just smirk and reply 'Too bad that that's the thing that only us, the Yukihara Corp. Could do it. Well, we're the second richest.' And that sentece would definitely pissed anyone off.

"Well, well, why are we standing here? Come on in!" Izumi welcomed the Hyuugas into their own mansion.

"Kaoru, why are you here?" Yuka asked her best friend since baby.

"Well... I was thinking if... No, we were thinking if Mikan could engaged with our son, Natsume." Kaoru replied. Mikan gasped loudly.

"What? What? Aunt Kaoru have a son? How come I never knew that? How come I never saw him?" Mikan questioned. Everyone laughed at her over reaction.

"Well, Mikan-chan, you see, he was busy with studies so you never met him before. When we have business gathering, it's alway either he show up, you're not there or another way round." Kaoru explained while smiling at Mikan. Mikan nodded her head.

"Wait! What?! I'm going to engage with him?! An arranged marriage?!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Dear dear, calm down, it might be a good idea after all. Well, you two live together for a month then we will then decide if you two should marry!" Yuka exclaimed. Mikan's face paled. Who the hell is Natsume Hyuuga? She is going to marry to someone she do not even know?

"Dadddy! Why, why, why? Say something!" Mikan ran to her father for rescue.

"Hm... A great idea that is! Mikan! You'll pack your stuff tonight and move to the Hyuugas! And we, the elderly should go to Singapore for a business trip! Great!" Izumi said. Ioran just nodded in agreement. Mikan was speechless. But then, she thought that having a friend might not be a bad idea. She was home-schooled so she do not have a lot of friends.

"So... I think we should return to pack our things now. See you all later at my house!" Ioran said as he and Kaoru made their way out. Mikan was left with no choice but to pack her things too. They arrived at the Hyuuga's mansion like half an hour later.

"Gomen (sorry) ne, Mikan-chan, seems like he is not at home..." Aoi apologised. Mikan shook her head.

"Nah! It's no big deal! Can you just show me my room?" Mikan asked. Aoi nodded as she showed Mikan her room. It was really big. It was decorated with purple and grey. Mikan smiled, glad that there were no pink. It was the colour she hated the most.

"Ah, I fogot to tell you this! Nii-san (brother) room is just beside you!" Aoi said. Mikan just nodded.

"Okay! We'll be going now! Bye Mikan-chan!" Everyone shouted.

"Bye!" Mikan shouted back. And with that, she was alone in her room. She unpacked her things. Curiosity took over her. Well, anyone will be curious about who is their fiance right? So... She sneaked into Natsume's room. She saw pictures of Natsume. A fine, hansome man. 'So... this is my fiance! Wait, he look like Nat... Nah, it can't be him.' Mikan thought. But boy, she was so wrong. She continue browsing the pictures until one caught her eye and made her stopped. It was a picture that she and Natsume had taken when they were young.

_Flashback_

_A brunette was sitting under a sakura tree, sobbing loudly. Her favourite dog had died. A raven that was taking a nap on one of the sakura tree's branches was awoken by her cries. He sighed while he ruffled his hair. He jumped down from the tree. Not knowing how to comfort the brunette, he patted her head. The brunette looked up at the raven, tears still falling from her eyes._

"_Who... are... you?" The brunette asked while sobbing._

"_Natsume Hyuuga. You?" He asked._

"_Mikan Yukihara Sakura..." She replied, tears still streaming down her face. The raven sighed._

"_Now... Why are you crying?"_

"_My... My dog died... My parents were not at home often. Bob was the one who used to accompany me when I'm alone. But now... he's gone!" She said as she could not stop her tears. Not knowing what to do next, Natsume just let his instinct take over. He hugged the girl tightly as a form of 'stop crying'. Mikan just hugged back. From that day onwards, they met at the sakura tree everyday. Until they have to move away._

"_Nat... I... I'm moving!" Mikan said._

"_Ah... Me too..." Natsume replied, with a sad tone. They gave each other a tight hug. Over the two years, the two twelve years old learned how to love each other. Natsume gave Mikan a kiss on her cheeks. They both blushed._

"_That... was a form of magic. Someday, I'm going to find you and marry you. Anyone who make you cry again will die in my hands." The raven promised. The brunette just smiled._

_End of flashback_

Mikan was smiling. Her fiance is someone she knew. Someone she love. Mikan was waiting for Natsume all these years. But she did not know, Natsume had already forgot her name. He only remembered the way she called him 'Nat'. Just then, she saw a picture beside the one she just saw. It was Nobara giving Natsume a kiss on his cheeks while he is smiling. And that was when Mikan felt something break. It must have been her heart. But she brushed that thought away. The person could be Natsume's cousin, she thought. Just then, the door was banged open. A raven made his way in. It was Natsume. Mikan knew it. Even after five years, he still have a cinamon smell with him. Mikan's heart skipped a little. Now, in front of her was Natsume Hyuuga. The boy she love since they were ten. He did not change. Not one bit. Well, that was what she think.

"Who are you?" Natsume demanded. Imagine you just came home from a walk and you saw a girl you do not know in your room, gazing at your photographs, of course you would demand about the person's idendity, right? Mikan was fidgeting. How should she tell him about this. Tell him 'hey, I'm the girl you love?' Nah, that was not aproporiate. She remained her silence, still thinking of how should she introduce herself.

"Answer me!" Natsume shouted in a rough tone. It scared Mikan of course. Never ever in her life did she saw Natsume in that scary manner.

"I... I'm your... fiancee." Mikan stuttered a little with the last word. But it was right, ain't it? Their parents arranged their marriage, Natsume himself promised Mikan that he would marry her. So, fiancee is the word, right? But Natsume on the other hand seems infuriated.

"Fiancee? Are you kidding me? I will only have one fiancee! And that will be Nobara and no one else! No one, you hear me? I only love Nobara! Nobara Ibaragi! She's the only girl I've ever love in my life! She's my first love! You hear me? Oh wait, now I know who are you! You are Mikan Yukihara Sakura right? That dumb girl that my parents chose! Get the hell out of here! I will never ever marry you, you hear me? Who do you think you are!" Natsume outbursted. Not even caring for a single thing, he just shouted at Mikan.

His words are like knives that stabbed into Mikan's heart deeply. He knew her name. But he did not remember her. He said that his first love was Nobara Ibaragi from Ibaragi Corp, not her. He said that Nobara was the only girl that he loved. He said that she was a dumb girl. He told her to get the hell out. He hated her. Ha. She formed a bitter smile.

"That's your feelings? Okay... Goodnight." Mikan said as she ran out of his room. Her heart was torn into pieces by him. He hates her. He never loved her. He had forgotten his promise. She went into her room and locked her door. Tears were running down her face. She could not stop them from falling. Stupid tears.

Todays meetings were all lousy and wrecked up. Will tomorrow better?

_A.N Well, this is pretty much of chapter 1! This is the first time I'm doing arranged marriage fanfics so um... do review to tell me where can I improve! I could not give you sneak peeks because my head is kind of blank. -sigh- Twelve year old brain didn't help me that much... But I can try. So here... And review please!_

_Preview:_

_Scene1: The brunette's eyes were red and puffy_

_Scene2: "Let's hang out"_


	2. Their Outing

_A.N Okay, so here's chapter 2! I really wanted to thank all of you, my readers for reading this! I really really appreciate your time on my fan fiction! And to those whom reviewed, I wanted to thank you again! I really enjoyed reading your reviews! Enjoy and review please!_

_She's just like Nobara. So attractive. Maybe, just maybe, marrying her might not be a bad choice afterall. -Natsume_

The brunette climbed up to her bed, still sobbing. She cried herself to sleep. The raven? He was no where better. Just after Mikan ran out, he shouted, annoyed. He ruffled his own hair. 'What was I thinking? She's my only hope for my inheritance! If I hurt her and she run away, my inheritance will be gone! But what about Nobara? She is my only love! I can't bring myself to marry other!' Natsume thought. He went on his bed thinking of those times he and Nobara spend together. Eventually, he fell asleep, still dreaming of Nobara.

The sunshine shine into the room. The brunette stirred a little from her sleep. She woke up and looked into the mirror. Oh god, she looks retarded. Red puffy eyes with dark eyes circle. Her face was stained with dried tears. She washed her face and changed into a white sleeveless dress. She tied her long, silky brown hair into a high ponytail. There, she looked much better. She exited the room and proceed to the dining table for breakfast. But she only found a certain raven sitting on a dining chair without any food on the table. The raven sensed her presence. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Look, Yukihara, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just that... I lost Nobara a few hours before you arrived and I kinda took my anger out at you. I'm really sorry. To make up, let's go to the theme park today?" Natsume apologised but he was shocked afterwards. He did not planned to tell Mikan about Nobara's part! All he planned was to apologise! But when he saw Mikan, she gave an aura that made him wanted to tell her everything. She gives out a peaceful aura. As if he could share his pain with her.

"I see... But why did you two break up? You two seems so... happy together." Mikan asked. Natsume was caught off guard by her actions. Again, he wanted to tell her the truth. But... he managed to stop himself. It was quite foolish to tell the person that you're using that you are just using them. They might escape. And he certainly do not want her to escape. If she escape, all his inheritance will be gone.

"Uh... that... Can we not talk about this now?" He asked Mikan. Even though he successfully to hide that sadness in his tone, his eyes had betrayed him. Mikan knew that it was a very sensitive topic. However, it hurts her to know that Natsume cared so much for Nobara and Natsume could be so sad for someone. He said that he only will feel the emotion 'sadness' when the person is very important to him.

"Sure! Let's go to the theme park. Give me a minute while I change into clothes for playing." Mikan said as she smiled widely at Natsume. Natsume just nodded.

Mikan came out of her room wearing a green hoodie shirt with shorts. While Natsume was just with a T-shirt with 'I'm sexy and I know it' on it and a brown pants. They went out of the mansion and get into Natsume's sports car. They were silence at first. And Mikan was deep in her thoughts. She was wondering if Natsume still remember her. She thought of the Natsume before and now. Natsume was very gentle to her, always wore a goofy grin on his face, always dragging her around playing happily. He was a boy who loves to laugh and smile a lot in front of her. But now, he does not seem like the type that love to laugh and smile alot. And his eyes lost their gentleness that was there when they were ten.

"Hm... Since we're fiance and fiancee relationship, can you tell me more about yourself?" Mikan asked. Natsume scoffed inside. Fiance and Fiancee? Was she kidding him? He, for gods sake did not even propose to her! She was the one who stick to him all along, acting weak! Gawd, how he hate this kind of sluts. But because of his inheritance, he have to bear it all. He faked a smile. Well, he always fake smiles so it was not a hard task.

"I'm currently 17 years old. I'm going to manage my father's company in future. I only had a girlfriend before and that's Nobara. My hobby is reading manga and listening to songs." Natsume said. Mikan laughed at herself deep down. She was such a fool back then. He did not even consider her as his girlfriend. He only had one girlfriend, Nobara. She was nothing from the start. Her heart started to ache. But still, she did not lose hope. She would do anything just to make him remember.

"Hm... Do you have any childhood friend?" She asked, her hope rising.

"Well yeah, but we moved and we hadn't seen each other anymore," Her hopes peak up. He remembers. "Until last year." Her heart dropped to the bottom. So it wasn't her. Wait, she did not ask him for the name.

"What's her name?"

"Well, I don't remember her name. But I have a photo of her in my bedroom. Well, she is Nobara. I'm sure about it because when she call me 'Nat', it sounded like the little girl that I used to know. Her eyes widened. He thought that Nobara was her. Oh. Her. God. She could not react to what Natsume had said. It just feels so... wrong.

"But I thought that Noabra was not a brunette? I saw the pictures. And the little girl have brown eyes but Nobara's blue." Mikan was trying hard to let him think that he mistooken Nobara. But Natsume being Natsume, was sure that the one he loves, Nobara is that little girl.

"Well, she said that she dyed her hair to grey colour and before that, she was a brunette. And to add on with that, her blue eyes were just contact lenses. Her true eye colour was brown. She acts like that little girl too. She love strawberries. That little girl loves them too. So I am **very** sure that Nobara is the girl." Natsume said, his tone hardened at the last sentence. Mikan's hopes were all shattered to pieces by the great Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume's patience were running out. 'How dare this stupid girl here say that Nobara is not the right girl? Argh. Damn her.' Natsume thought. But he have to do it. For the sake of his inheritance, he would bear with her. They reached the theme park soon after. But it was empty.

"Oh... They're not open for business..." Mikan mumbled, sadly. Natsume of course did not missed her mumble.

"Who said that? I booked this place for the whole afternoon."

"Eyh?! Really?!" Mikan looked at him, shocked beyond words. Natsume chuckled at her actions. God, she was just like Nobara. When the first time he brought Nobara here, her reaction were the same as Mikan.

"Well, what would you like to take first?" Natsume, wanting to let Mikan like him, pretended to be a gentleman. He hates himself for acting so gentle. His gentleness was meant to be for Nobara. Only her. His gentlemanly side was supposed to appear only when he is with Nobara. And no one else. But, he have to do it. For his inheritance.

"Hm... roller coaster!" Mikan screamed. It hitted him. 'Same as Nobara.' He thought. They took the rollercoaster, pirate ships, merry-go-round and all the other things in the theme park. Except one. The Haunted house.

"Well well, wanna go to the Haunted House?" Natsume asked with a smile on his face. He imagined that he was with Nobara. Because Mikan reminded him of Nobara. The sequences of rides they chose were the same. And both of them did not make Haunted House in it. He waited for her reaction. Her face paled.

"Haun...ted...Hou...se?" She muttered. He could not help it but to chuckle again. 'Nobara.' Was all that he thought. Mikan's reaction were completly the same as Nobara. 100% same. She was just like a copy of Nobara. Natsume just imagined that he was with Nobara and that thought alone made him happy as ever. Without warning, he dragged her into the Haunted House. She was greeted by darkness of course. As they continue walking deeper into the Haunted House, more and more horror scenes came out. Mikan had been screaming non stop ever since they step foot into the Haunted House. Natsume was smiling at her reaction. Really. She is just like Nobara. Mikan finally could not take it anymore. She screamed and hugged Natsume tight. Natsume was shocked at the sudden pressure around his waist. He tried pushing her away but she did not budge. He sighed, knowing well that he could not do a thing to her.

Once they were out of the Haunted House, Mikan let go of Natsume right away. She was blushing deep down but she hid it with her bangs. They last time they were so close to each other were five years ago. Natsume could not help it but to smirk when he noticed her blush.

"Falling for me already, eh?" Natsume teased. Mikan blushed harder.

"No! It was because you were being such a jerk! You don't even ask for my permission before you drag me into that damn Haunted House!" Mikan yelled.

"Well, that's because you're a scaredy cat!" Natsume teased again, driving Mikan nuts.

"Hmph! I'm not gonna talk to you anymore!" Mikan was angry. He laughed a real laugh.

"Okay okay, let me bring you to lunch, I know you're hungry." Natsume tried to make Mikan less angrier. Mikan only hmph-ed and he began dragging her to his car. They reached a restraunt and had their lunch there. After, they went to the beach and dinner.

"Hey, Natsume!"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for today! I really had fun!"

"This are for my fiancee. And for my fiancee's sake, anything is worth it." Natsume smiled saying that sentence. Mikan blushed a little and just return back to her room. Natsume went back to his room. He glanced at the picture of him and Nobara.

"Nobara..." He called out softly as he touched the face of the picture of the silver-haired girl. The girl in the picture was smiling happily. "I have no idea what had I just done, smiling and laughing at her truely... Maybe that was because she simply acts like you, right?" Natsume sighed.

He wanted Nobara back. He wanted to touch her face, look into her blue eyes, talk to her, feel her kiss, hug her tight. But they were all impossible. Because of his damn inheritance. He had decided. He would marry Mikan, get the inheritance and divorce with Mikan. Oh wait, Nobara is already married to some other guy. With that thought, tears flowed down his cheeks again.

Meanwhile, Mikan changed into her sleeping outfit. She switch on her computer and started to find information between Nobara and Natsume's relationship.

_A.N So... here's chapter 2 of Girlfriend or Fiancee! Review please!_

_Preview:_

_Scene1: "Say Natsume, what is your real motive?"_

_Scene2: The temperature in the room dropped to almost zero degree._


	3. Truth Hurts

_A.N Here's chapter 3 of Girlfriend or Fiancee! I really wanted to thank all of you, my readers for reading this! I really really appreciate your time on my fan fiction! And to those whom reviewed, I wanted to thank you again! I really enjoyed reading your reviews! So well yeah, review please!_

_All I wanted was just to be there for him. Always. Even if it hurts. Even if that means I'll never find my own happiness. -Mikan_

After the day they spend together at the theme park, Natsume started to bring Mikan out to different places which he and Nobara used to go. To his amusement, Mikan's and Nobara's reactions to certain things are the same. He smiled. He began to treat Mikan better and better each days past by. He will now tease Mikan whenever she did something embarrasing. He started to care for Mikan. To Mikan, everything just seems so unreal. But deep down, she was really happy to know that Natsume is starting to care more for her. Besides, all she wanted was Natsume to look at her. Even if he do not know that she was that little girl.

"Mikan. There's some ice cream at the side of your lips." Natsume said.

"Hm?" Mikan asked him while she faced him. He sighed and use his thumb to whipe away the ice crream at the side of Mikan's lips. His thumb accidently brushed with Mikan's lips. They both blushed but hid it with ther bangs. They had grew quite close over this week. Not really very close but they started to care for each other and hang out. They had a lot of fun lately. Being with Mikan, Natsume had laughed and smiled a lot because of her. But well, he still did not forget Nobara. He still love her. Mikan is just a friend now. So now they are having some ice creams at the park where they always go to when they were young. Natsume was the one who brought them there. Natsume was still, looking at Mikan as Nobara at times. They sat under the sakura tree. Their sakura tree.

"Well, Mikan, you want to know about Nobara and me?" Natsume asked Mikan. Well, he is beginning to trust Mikan. As he said before, Mikan have an aura that made the people near her tell her the truth. And since she is his fiancee, he wanted to open up to her. Mikan nodded, signaling him to start.

"Me and Nobara met here. Right under this tree. I remember that day she was crying because her dog died. It was also here where we share our first hug. It was my first time comforting people. So I have no idea what to do. I just hug her. And suprisingly, she hugged back. It was also here where we share our first kiss. It was not those passionate, hot kiss. But just an innocent, quick kiss. And that was because we have to move away. Luckily, I found her again in a cafe. After I save her from some bastards, we share our second kiss again. And we have our love story... So this sakura tree is very important to me. It symbolized our first meeting," Natsume told Mikan the whole story with a big, wide smile.

_He remember me. He remember me. He remember me. He remember our first kiss. He remember our first meeting. He remember. He remember._ Mikan's thoughts were all around her mind. Her vision became a little blurred. Tears were filling her eyes. She wanted to cry. She saw Natsume's big, wide grin. She knew Natsume very well. She knew him. He don't like to smile and laugh. Whoever succeed in making him smile, is someone very important to him. She could not help it anymore. Tears were falling and she could not stop it. Natsume looked at her, shocked.

"Mikan? Why are you crying?" Natsume asked worriedly. Mikan could not hold it back anymore.

"I'm just touched. I'm so sorry. Because of me, you two have to break up!" Mikan apologised. That was partly true. But she was not touched. She was sad. Natsume mistook Nobara for her.

"No. It's not because of you. Don't be guilty." Natsume said. Though that was partly true. He hates her but he did not tell. He blames her but he kept mum. He only wanted his inheritance and nothing more. He wanted to tell her to get lost because she was the reason that Nobara and him have to break up. But still, he could not say anything. He needed her to get his inheritence.

But still, tears did not stop falling. Mikan just kept on crying and crying. Natsume's instinct took over. He hugged Mikan. His eyes widened when he realised what he was doing. Here he is, betraying Nobara. He was about to break the hug when Mikan hugged him back, sobbing. Sighing, he patted Mikan's head, whispering 'don't cry' alot of times to Mikan. Mikan could not help but to savour that moment she is in his embrance. She wanted to remember how Natsume's embrance feels like. She wanted him all by herself. But she knew that she could not have him. Ever.

They returned to the Hyuuga's house after dinner. Mikan just locked herself in her room while Natsume went into his bathroom and puched the mirror into pieces again. He had just betrayed Nobara by hugging Mikan. He is so despicable. His hands bleed, of course. But it made him feel better. Comparing to the pain in his heart, his physical pain was nothing.

Mikan, hearing a shattering sound coming from Natsume's room., went in. To her utter horror, Natsume just punched the mirror and the mirror was shattered to pieces. Natsume's hand was bleeding. Mikan ran to him.

"What are you doing?!" Mikan demanded as she check Natsume's wound. Natsume did not answer her. Instead, he just hug her.

"Let's just stay like this for awhile." Natsume said.

"No. We have to treat your wounds first." Mikan said stubbornly. Natsume knew Mikan will be very persistent in that so he just stood up and sat on his bed while Mikan took the first-aid box and started treating his wounds. Just as Mikan was about to leave, Natsume stood up. He hugged Mikan.

"Don't leave." He pleaded. Of course, Mikan could not bear leaving Natsume since Natsume was already pleading her. Natsume carried Mikan bridal style to his bed and lay her down while he himself lay beside Mikan.

"Please, just sleep like this tonight. Don't leave me." Natsume pleaded her with a pair of sad eyes. Mikan just could not reject him. Natsume pulled Mikan into a hug. He rested his chin on Mikan's head. Mikan was blushing as red as tomato. But still, she let Natsume have his way. She wanted to accompany him. That's all.

The brunette was awake. But the raven was not. The heart of the brunette ache. Natsume kept on mumuring 'Nobara, don't leave me' and it hurts her so much. She remembers the scene last night and a few days ago. The raven stirred a little.

"Oh good morning, Nobara!" Natsume said as he threw Mikan a smile. Mikan's eyes bacame teary. "Sorry... I meant, good morning Mikan!" Natsume said again as he threw Mikan another smile. But it was not the real smile he first gave it to her.

"Say Natsume, what's your motive?" Mikan asked with a serious tone. Natsume on the other hand, was shocked at her unexpected question.

"What? What motive? I have no motive against you, Mikan!" Natsume replied, still acting dumb. Mikan's tears were already about to fall.

"Is it because of the inheritance?" Mikan asked. She knew she had hit the bull's eye when Natsume just kept his silence. The temperature in the room dropped. Her heart ache again. She knew Natsume is being honest with her now. She knew if she continue this asking, the one being hurt in the end will be her. But still, she wanted to know.

"So... you imagined that I was Nobara since the day we went to the theme park? Because the way I react and the way I chose the rides and the way I call you 'Nat' sounds like her? You didn't really look at me for who I am, did you? You just imagine that I was Nobara and laugh and smile at me? So in the end I was the one who made a fool of myself, thinking that the smiles you showed me were real, thinking that you care for me, thinking that you accept me for who I am, thinking that you be friended me because of who am I. But all along you just imagined me as Nobara?! Say, Natsume, is this all beccause of the inheritance? Because if you don't marry me, you won't get any inheritance? Do you, still love Nobara?"

Natsume looked at the girl that just outbursted in front of him. He gulped. His hands is getting sweaty. He have no idea how to reply Mikan. But he decided. She has the right to know the truth.

"Yes. It was all for the inheritance. I... I still love Nobara. My love for her never faded." Natsume replied truthfully. His words stabbed through Mikan's heart. Mikan could not hold it back anymore. Tears flow from her eyes. Oh, how she wish she did not know the truth. Because now when she knows the truth, it hurts like hell. Mikan ran out of Natsume's room and locked herself up in her room. It hurts. It hurts her to know that all along, despite the efforts she put in just to make him smile, he was only looking at her as someone else. She laughed a dry laugh. He never see her as herself. Tears flowed down like a stream of river. Just as she thought Natsume is starting to love her. Just as she thought he would finally accept her. Great. Just great.

Meanwhile, Natsume was very guilty of what he did when he saw tears flowing from Mikan's eyes. Mikan's eyes, they showed so much sadness. Oh, what have he done? Wait, he should be relieve that Mikan finally finds out the truth right? Because he will not have to treat her so gently anymore. He should be relieve right? But... why does his heart hurts so much when he saw how sad Mikan was? Why? He pulled out his handphone.

"Ruka. Are you free today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can we hang out? I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

Natsume arrived at the Nogi's mansion. He entered. He found Ruka sitting on the couch but with someone by his side.

"Ruka." Natsume called out.

"Ah! Natsume, here you are! Here, meet my finacee, Hotaru Imai," Ruka said as the raven girl looked at Natsume.

"I see. A Hyuuga." Hotaru said. Natsume briefly nodded at her.

"So... what brings you here, Natsume?" Ruka asked as they sat on the couch, Natsume on another one.

"You see, a week ago, I brought Nobara back home. But mum, dad and Aoi object her. Then, dad chose a girl for me, Mikan Yukihara Sakura is her name. We got along quite well for last week. Until... today morning. She questioned me about using her to get my inheritance and if I imagine that she was Nobara because they act alike and all. I think she investigated on Nobara. But I couldn't deny. That was the truth afterall..." Natsume told Ruka in a serious tone, not noticing that Hotaru was there, beside Ruka. Ruka knew that Natsume cared alot about Mikan, just that he did not know that himself by the way Natsume approach him for advice and how serious Natsume sounded.

"Hyuuga, your fiancee, is she from the Yukihara Corp.?" Hotaru asked Natsume in a very serious tone.

"Hn. What does it have to do with you, Imai?" Natsume retorted. Hotaru's bangs covered her eyes.

"You used her?! You fucking used her just to get your inheritance?! To add on to that, you freaking

imagined that she was somebody else?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hotaru shouted with anger as she banged her fist on the table. Both Natsume and Ruka were taken aback. They never saw Hotaru that angry, shouting and cursing.

"Um... Hotaru... Calm down..." Ruka tried to calm Hotaru down. But instead, Hotaru just shouted again, making Ruka sat down in shock.

"Apologise to her! I don't give a shit on how you apologise, but YOU, go apologise to Mikan! Knowing her, she would be locking herself in her room, crying to death! Hyuuga, if something happens to Mikan, YOU'LL PAY!" Hotaru shouted once more before she sits down.

"Hn. Why are you so concern about her anyway? You just broke your cool, you know that?" Natsume said.

"None of your business. Mikan's someone important to me. YOU go apologise now. No, I'll go with you. Ruka, let's go."

So, the three of them drove back to Natsume's mansion. By the time they reach, it was already eight at night. Natsume and Ruka live in different city and it would take them two hours to travel. When Natsume reach Ruka's house, it was already 3p.m. And because of traffic jam and Hotaru buying some crab brains on the way, they only reach at 8p.m. As fast as they set foot in the mansion, the eldest maid rushed to Natsume.

"Natsume-sama, Mikan-sama did not exit her room for the whole day! We are all very worried for her! We tried to open the door but she locked them! She did not even had a drip of water today!" The eldest maid cried to Natsume. Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka's eyes widened. Hotaru was the first to snapped out of it. She rushed to the second floor but waited for Natsume to follow up. Well, she have no idea of Mikan's room location. Natsume ran past her and began knocking on Mikan's door.

"Oi! Polka! Open up!" Natsume yelled in worry.

"Tch. Let me do it. Mikan? Mikan? Hotaru here! Open up! Baka (idiot)!" Hotaru yelled. But they received no response.

"Crap. Don't tell me... Hyuuga! You'll pay! You... You made it attack again!" Hotaru shouted at Natsume. Natsume and Ruka, on the other hand, was confused about what Hotaru had said. What attacked Mikan? Hotaru used her newest invention that could unlock the door to unlock Mikan's door. She was right. Mikan was on the floor, unconscious.

"Get the doctor, Ruka!" Natsume shouted as he rushed to pick Mikan up, bridal style to his room and put her gently on his king size bed. The doctor came about 10 minutes later.

"Mr. Hyuuga, your fiancee fainted because because of too much sadness and refusing to eat and drink. I believe this is not the first time she fainted because of these two reasons. I'm afraid that..." The doctor trailed off.

"Afraid that?" Natsume repeated the doctor's words, wanting him to continue.

"Her life might be in danger. I had already gave Ms. Imai the medicines I had prescribed to Ms. Sakura. I should take my leave." The doctor said as he leave. Natsume's head bowed lower. He is really guilty now. He should have checked on her before he leave the house. Now, all he wanted to do is to hurt himself so that he would not feel as guilty as he was. He entered his room and saw Hotaru holding Mikan's hand while Ruka sat beside Hotaru. He then recalled what the doctor had said.

"Imai. When was the first time and the last time she got this?" Natsume asked. He have complete no idea why was he curious about Mikan's matter but he just thought that he was guilty towards her. Hotaru looked up at Natsume but soon turn back to Mikan agian.

"When her childhood sweetheart left her. She was so upset that she locked herself up in her room and the same thing happened." Hotaru said. Natsume's eyebrows raised. Who the hell is her childhood friend? Why the hell did she become so depressed just because of that guy? Natsume's clenched his hands without knowing. _Am I jelous? No, it would not be possible. _

Mikan stirred a little. She fluttered her eyes open.

"Where... am... I?" Mikan asked. Hotaru and Ruka stood up.

"Hyuuga, you should know what to do. Mikan, Ruka and I shall leave now." Hotaru said as she and Ruka exited the room.

"Wai-" Mikan has yet finish saying 'wait' when the door was slammed shut. She have no idea what to do now. Even facing him now hurts so much. She just looked at her lap as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mikan." He called, attracting the brunette's attention. Their eyes met. But Mikan broke it off again by looking at her lap AGAIN.

"Look, I... I have completely no idea how to put this but... I'm really really sorry about... you know, imagining that you were Nobara." Mikan bite her lower lip. But she was still listening.

"I... How do I put it... As I said, Nobara was the first girl who found her way into my cold heart. She was the first to show me some emotions like... Happiness." Natsume tried to explain. But it was not helping. Mikan's tears were ready to fall. Did he meant Nobara or did he actually meant the younger her? But still, she did not look at him.

"I know I was being a bastard. I'm really really sorry. I... I promise that I will try to love you." Natsume promised. Finally, Mikan looked up at him, shocked. But she soon look back at her lap again.

"The loving part... You don't have to do that. I know you still have feelings for Nobara. I mean, it's okay. It's only the inheritance, right? I'll... I'll marry you and help you to get your inheritance. After that, we could divorce... If you want..." Mikan said softly. Somehow, it hurts Natsume to hear those words from Mikan. Yet, he do not know why. He have no idea how to response. So, he just let his instinct took over. His eyes widened when he saw what he had done. He was hugging Mikan. But he spoke out what was on his mind.

"It's going to be unfair to you. Don't you mind?"

"No."

The hug was tighter.

"No, I'll fall in love with you. I promise."

And the two just stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Can you just... look at me as Mikan Yukihara Sakura instead of the illusion of Nobara Ibaragi?" Mikan asked. Natsume's eyes softened. He nodded. She smiled. Finally, she got him looking at her as Mikan Yukihara Sakura not Nobara Ibaragi.

_A.N I decided to end it here! So... how was it? Review please! _

_Preview:_

_Scene1: The way she pronouce his name send chills down his spine._

_Scene2: Little did he know, he was already falling for her._


	4. Koko

_A.N I'm terribly sorry for this really really late , this would be my last update for maybe... months. It's my freshman year so I am really busy. And my school is a good school so I'm really stressed out. But I promise I'll update as fast as I can! So yup, enjoy and leave a review!_

_**I know it will be hard for me to fall for this little girl. I know she will be just those sluts that's over my money. But somehow, I seem to care for her... -Natsume**_

Natsume broke the hug and was about to walk away when Mikan suddenly grabbed his sleeve. He turned to face Mikan with a 'what's wrong' face. Mikan blushed and whispered a soft 'don't go'. Natsume's soft side had kicked in again. He nodded as he tucked both himself and Mikan into bed. He placed his arms around Mikan's waist as Mikan cuddled up against his warm chest. He gave Mikan a kiss on her forehead and commanded her to sleep. And together, they had visited their dreamland with each other's company.

Natsume woked up first. He was about to get off the bed when he felt someone's pressence beside him. He turned and Mikan's beautiful face enlarged greeted him. He blushed and looked away. They were in a really awkward position. Natsume's hands were wrapped around Mikan's waist while his head was on top of Mikan's that was leaning in to his muscular chest. He sighed and decided to go back to sleep again.

Mikan snuggled to the warm thing beside her. Pause, since when did she have something warm beside her?! She woke up, startled. Then she realised the position she was in. She blushed. She tilted her head, wanting, desiring to see Natusme's face. That was when she realised, Natsume, like her, was wide awake. She blushed and pick herself up from the bed. She slightly frowned at the sudden lost of heat. Natsume also sat up, joining Mikan.

"Uh... I think I shall leave and change. See you later during breakfast, Mikan." Natsume said as he opened the door. Mikan nodded. He took a last glance at Mikan and exited the room. He ruffled his hair right after he closed Mikan's door. _What was I thinking? How could I betray Nobara? Damn. _

They ate their breakfast in peace. Oh well, maybe not really peace. It was awkward silence. Natsume was thinking what a jerk he was for betraying Nobara while Mikan was blushing while thinking about that morning. Suddenly, the phone in the Hyuuga's mansion rang.

"I'll get it." Said Mikan as she rose from her seat and got the phone.

"Hello, Hyuuga mansion,"

"Hi, uhm... uh... are you the new maid? Sounds new, anyway, could you help me tell Natsume that me, Koko is coming over? Thanks!"

"Uh... sure thing. But... I'm not the new maid..." Mikan said but by the time she said it, the line was already cut off. She pouted.

"Natsume, just now a guy named Koko called and ask me to tell you that he is coming over." Mikan said. Natsume finally glanced up at her.

"Oh, okay, noted." He said.

"Natsume... Could you... tell me more about Nobara? I'm curious about her," Mikan asked. Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Interested? Why? Not like you're gonna meet her or anything," Natsume said. Mikan nodded.

"I know. But I'm just curious. How can someone date you? No offense but you seemed a little too cold." Mikan just made an excuse without thinking. When she came back to her senses, she gasped. She had forgotten that Natsume despise people who call him cold! Just as she feared, Natsume was glaring at her.

"Don't talk like you know me." Natsume spat coldly as he left her, regretting her own actions. Great, she just messed it all up.

Natsume went back to his room. He studied some of the stuffs of the company like the sales rate and other important factors. Not long after, Koko arrived. One of the maid brought them to the play room they have in the Hyuuga mansion. The maid was on the way to tell Natsume that Koko had arrvied when she bumped into Mikan.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mikan-sama, I wasn't looking my way." The maid apologised, not daring to look Mikan in the eye. Mikan chuckled.

"Drop the 'sama' thing! Just call me Mikan will do! Ne, ne, what's your name?" Mikan asked.

"Riko..." The maid replied, still nervous.

"Ne, Riko-chan, can we be friends?" Mikan asked. Riko's eyes widened. The future mistress of the Hyuugas, asking her if she could be friends? She was beyond honoured.

"Sure thing! Mikan!" Riko replied with a smile.

"Ne, Riko-chan, where are you going?"

"Natsume-sama's friend arrived and is waiting for him at the play room. I'm on my way to inform Natsume-sama upon his arrival."

"I see... Ne, Riko-chan, I'll help you inform Natsume instead! Could I?" Mikan pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Ah, of course, Mikan. I'll procceed to do my chores now... I'll leave it to you! Bye, Mikan!" Riko said as she leave.

"Bye Riko-chan!"

Mikan took a deep breath before she open the door.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice accompanied by a fierce glare of Natsume was all that greeted Mikan. She squirmed under his gaze. She swallowed her salivia. Yes, she was afraid. Natsume was really nice to her when they were little kids. So she is really afraid of an angry Natsume.

"I... I... You're friend is here... He is waiting for you at the playroom." Mikan stammered a little. Natsume stood up in silence. He loathe her now. He do not wish to talk to her. He was about to walk past her. Suddenly... warm arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry, Natsume! I'm just really curious about Nobara! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't think about what I say! I know, I know I'm an idiot! Would you please please please forgive me?" Mikan pleaded with a hoarse voice. Natsume's eyes softened. He knew it was not her fault. He knew he was bad tempered. It was the first time people beg for his forgivness when he is still angry. Mikan Sakura... She is different.

"Of course I'll forgive you, Mikan. I'm sorry for my behaviour just now. Come, I'll introduce you to one of my best friend." Natsume said as he unwrapped Mikan's arms from his waist and held her hand. Mikan nodded and blushed when they walked towards the play room. Natsume was holding her hand all along.

"Yo, Natsume!" Koko greeted once the door was open.

"Hey," Natsume replied. When Natsume and Mikan fully entered the room, Koko stared at Mikan, awaiting for an explaination.

"Uhm... Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan introduced herself as she outstretched her hand for a handshake with Koko. Koko shook it.

"Kokoro Yume."

"Mikan-san, what's your relationship with Natsume?" Koko could not help to ask. He find the situation weird. Natsume had told him a few weeks ago that he was going to propose to Nobara. So... Who is this Mikan? Mikan stiffened at his answer. She secretly glnaced at Natsume. Thinking about what to say, she replied.

"I'm just his friend, Koko-san." Mikan replied. This caught both Natsume's and Koko's attention.

"...friend?" Koko made sure.

"She's my fiancee." A cold voice interrupted. Koko's eyes widened while Mikan blushed beet red.

"What? How? What about Nobara?"

"I'll get you guys some drinks." Mikan said as she took her leave, not wanting to listen to what Natsume is going to say, afraid that it might hurt her. As soon as Mikan leave, Natsume started to narrate the whole situation to Koko.

"So... have you given up on Nobara?"

"Never. Nobara is the only girl that I will love and marry."

"Then... what will happen to Sakura by then?"

"That will be none of my concern."

Koko's eyes grew huge.

He could not believe that his best friend, Natsume would say something so harsh. But what could he ever do?

"Oh," it seems to be the only thing that he managed to say.

A few moments later, Mikan went into the room with drinks on her hands.

"Here, your favourite drink, Coke, Natsume. Yome-san, is Coke fine with you?" Mikan asked as she handed the Coke to Koko. Koko was caught off guard when she suddenly asked him a question.

"Of course!"

"That's great." Mikan said with a smile.

A knock was heard and Riko went in and annouced that Natsume had a phone call from one of the biggest investor in Hyuuga Corp. Natsume left the room, leaving Koko and Mikan alone. Mikan wanted to find out more about Natsume. Koko, who is he?

"Yome-san, may I know who is Nobara?"

"Eh?! Nobara-san is Natsume's childhood sweetheart. And they had a really storng relationship a few... uh... years back." Koko was surprised that this girl in front of her knows about Nobara. She seemed like those kind of girls that would not care about the past of their the other half. But he really wonder. Just a few days ago, Natsume told him that he was going to bring Nobara back home to let his parents to agree to their wedding. And now suddenly this girl named Mikan Sakura suddenly showed up and Natsume introduced her as his fiancee.

"You must be wondering where the hell did I came from don't you, Yome-san." Mikan's voice pulled him back into reality.

"W-What?"

"It's okay you know, Yome-san. To wander about that question," Mikan said with a terribly sad look on her face.

"A-ah, please call me Koko instead of my family name."

"Oh, Koko-kun, please call me Mikan also. And well, I'll tell you. It all begins with our parents. They wanted us to live together for a month before deciding if we should marry. You know, arranged marriage. But I guess I could never replace Ibaragi-san in his heart. Since... she was his childhood sweetheart."

"Actually, you might change him, Mikan-chan. The way he introduce you as his fiancee is a lot already. He never did that to anyone else before you know, bringing a girl and saying that she was his. "

Mikan's eyes widened and unconsciously, she blushed. At that very moment, she could not help but to imagine that Natsume have that little crush on her. Afterall, she love Natsume so much. And if Natsume can like her, even if it's a little like, it was enough for her.

_A.N I decided to end it here. And once again, I apologize for my late update. Please please leave a review!_


End file.
